As the age of the world's population continues to grow at an unprecedented rate, increasing focus has been put on the periodic and instant measurement of chronic-disease-related bio-markers and bio-indicators. In addition, with the accelerated pace of life, the public has higher expectations on their health outcomes by real-time and long-term health status monitoring.
Urine is an important bodily fluid that includes vital health information that indicates the health status of an individual, such as disease and nutrition levels. Compared to a blood test, fast and accurate measurements based on the bio-markers and bio-indicators in the urine provide a non-invasive and much easier quantitative health-monitoring approach.
Commonly-used at-home urine test methods include a complex manual urine collection process during which the specimen can be easily contaminated. Due to the time-sensitive nature of the urine test, the lack of control in the manual collection and measurement process introduces large variations. In addition, the complexity limits the user's willingness taking the urine test at home.